


#OrtaPlutonia

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Teenager, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, If Star Wars had Social Media, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Exhausted, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Social Media, this did not go the way I planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: social media accounts post- s1e15 Trespass!Basically peace things just happened and now everyone is happy
Relationships: Bail Organa & Onaconda Farr, Bail Organa & Riyo Chuchi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Riyo Chuchi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Riyo Chuchi & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: #CloneWars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391323
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	#OrtaPlutonia

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I am not dead y'all just not in writing mode. Also stuck at home with my siblings cause quarantine. stay safe with coronavirus y'all!  
> To my fans of Zadkiel: I am almost done with the next chapter (finally) but don't know when it'll be done because I just don't feel like writing. Sorry.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please review! (Only crit accepted is spelling/ grammatical errors)

**Riyo Chuchi @SenatorChuchiOfPantora**

Shoutout to @Anakin_Skywalker @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi @CaptainRexOfficial for their help negotiating with the Talz!

94545086479 Likes 1008976 Dislikes 86702387 Comments 1862697650 Reblogs

#OrtoPlutonia #Pantora #Talz #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #Jedi #CaptainRex #Clones #CloneWars

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

The true praise belongs to you, @SenatorChuchiOfPantora . You were the one who negotiated the peace.

94885086987 Likes 1016971 Dislikes 86705687 Comments 1862694550 Reblogs

#OrtoPlutonia #Pantora #Talz #Negotiations #RiyoChuchi

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Well good job to you all! The establishment of peace is always a cause for celebration.

100885086987 Likes 943971 Dislikes 8996687 Comments 3162694550 Reblogs

#EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars #PursuitOfPeace #DiplomaticSolutions

**Bail Organa @ViceroyOfAlderaan**

Agreed. @PadméAmidala @SenatorChuchiOfPantora @Official_Senator_Mothma @Senator_Onaconda_Farr are all welcome over for a celebration toast later tonight at 22:30 GST!

94672582 Likes 117694 Dislikes 66787 Comments 83206567 Reblogs

#EndTheCloneWars #CloneWars #PursuitOfPeace #DiplomaticSolutions #Celebrations #RiyoChuchi

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

Thanks Bail! I’d love to come!

932723471 Likes 106962 Dislikes 68752 Comments 82916567 Reblogs

#Celebrations

**Riyo Chuchi @SenatorChuchiOfPantora**

I as well! Thank you so much!

93272548 Likes 109648 Dislikes 65373 Comments 8207523 Reblogs 

#Celebrations

**Onaconda Farr @Senator_Onaconda_Far**

Many thanks, Senator Organa!

92972981 Likes 108679 Dislikes 65079 Comments 8107693 Reblogs

#Celebrations

**Mon Mothma @Official_Senator_Mothma**

I’ll be there, Bail. Thanks for the invitation!

92892383 Likes 106943 Dislikes 63805 Comments 8099672 Reblogs

#Celebrations

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

Would you mind if I stopped by for a little while, @ViceroyOfAlderaan ?

98002371 Likes 130376 Dislikes 80521 Comments 87907133 Reblogs

#Celebrations #WeJediDidHelp

**Bail Organa @ViceroyOfAlderaan**

Not at all, @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi ! You and @Anakin_Skywalker are both welcome!

93972659 Likes 130221 Dislikes 60274 Comments 87907133 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #AreAlwaysWelcome

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Can I come?

91678023 Likes 107559 Dislikes 60091 Comments 83206567 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #ThatSoundsLikeFun

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

No. You’re too young to have alcohol.

91483913 Likes 104791 Dislikes 59913 Comments 82746328 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #AbsolutelyNotSnips #NiceTry #YoureFourteen

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

So I’m old enough to swear and fight in a war but I can’t drink once in a while?

89997932 Likes 102838 Dislikes 58967 Comments 81930272 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #ImAwareOfMyAgeSkyguy #ThisFeelsLikeADoubleStandard

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Exactly.

89989932 Likes 100941 Dislikes 59402 Comments 80637238 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #GladYouUnderstandSnips

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Besides, it’s past your bedtime.

89989482 Likes 100836 Dislikes 59262 Comments 80637391 Reblogs

#Celebrations #Jedi #ItDoesntStartTillNearMidnight

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

I don’t _have_ a bedtime

89896709 Likes 100699 Dislikes 57491 Comments 80635492 Reblogs

#Seriously #OverprotectiveMaster

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Congrats! As your Master, I’m giving you one. It’s 20:00, baring extenuating circumstances

89895921 Likes 100753 Dislikes 54302 Comments 80439642 Reblogs

#GladYouUnderstandSnips

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Fdsjkfgdgfgb

88975917 Likes 100497 Dislikes 50993 Comments 80437601 Reblogs

#ItsNotEvenDarkAt2000 #Seriously

**Padm** **é Amidala @PadméAmidala**

What if we provided something else to drink for Ahsoka? Would that be acceptable?

88966421 Likes 100219 Dislikes 49982 Comments 80390211 Reblogs

#AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano

**Ahsoka Tano @Ahsoka*Tano**

Yes.

88866151 Likes 100097 Dislikes 49763 Comments 80179643 Reblogs

#ThankYou #PadmeAmidala #Skyguy #HasGoneCrazy #Well #Crazier

**Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

I suppose that’s alright

86957532 Likes 100014 Dislikes 46922 Comments 80149329 Reblogs

#Fine #IAmNotCrazy #WatchItSnips

**Bail Organa @ViceroyOfAlderaan**

Then it’s settled, I’ll see you all this evening!

86855901 Likes 99982 Dislikes 44738 Comments 80043261 Reblogs

#Celebrations

**Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

I look forward to it

86845883 Likes 99726 Dislikes 45899 Comments 80343948 Reblogs

#Celebrations #IApologizeFor #AnakinSkywalker #And #AhsokaTano #AheadOfTime

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
